


A Little Less Conversation

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfons tries to convince Ed that yes, wearing glasses is a *good* thing. (Has a sequel called 'A Lot More Action'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any profit off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

Edward Elric, Alfons decided, was easy to love, if rather erratic, irritable, and more than a little frustrating sometimes.

Times like now.

Edward stormed around the room with the occasional arm flail to punctuate his points.

"Edward," Alfons began with exaggerated patience. "Wearing glasses really isn't that bad. In fact, I'm surprised that you didn't start needing them sooner, what with the amount of time you spend reading in ridiculously bad li--"

"But, my _father_ wears them!" Ed wailed. "They're for old people like _him_ , not people _my_ age!"

Alfons resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Just.

"I believe that the people our age who _do_ use them might object to that generalization," he pointed out mildly. "And you have only yourself to blame for abusing your sight for so long."

Ed looked at him suspiciously. "You aren't going to start quoting stuff like that thing about reaping what you've sown at me are you? 'Cause if you are, I'm going to have to, to... do something. Like sulk."

"Or," and here his eyes gleamed, "try to cook something."

Alfons shuddered. He still remembered Edward's last attempt. How he had managed to get that much flour all over the kitchen and an egg on the ceiling, he didn't want to know. Although he supposed that he should be thankful for small mercies. Such as Edward not burning the apartment down.

"I believe we can dispense with that. Although," Alfons considered. "It could be a hereditary thing since, as you say, your father needs them. So it could be that it wouldn't have mattered in the end _how_ many books you've attempted to read in bad lighting."

"See?" Ed said triumphantly. "It's all _his_ fault! And I'm still not wearing them!"

This time Alfons _did_ pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Even if you have to read with the book four centimeters from your nose? Or eventually unable to read at all due to your stubbornness?" he snapped. "Ja, I can see how that would make sense. Dummkopf. It's not like you'll be using them _all_ the time. Only when you're actually reading. And if you must know, depending on what the frames look like, I think you'd look damn sexy wearing them."

Ed stared at him in shock, blinking. "Glasses? Sexy?"

"Mm-hmm."

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"It's never really occurred to me that glasses can be good looking before."

"Obviously."

Edward gave Alfons a half-hearted glare.

Alfons just stared back noncommittally.

Ed continued the glare and crossed his arms over his chest. "And what will I get if I _do_ get them like you want me to?"

It was Alfons turn to blink. "Uh?"

Ed smirked. "I need some motivation here. And don't give me some crap about the ability to see what I'm reading being it's own reward."

Alfons looked at him mock-seriously. "I see."

He stood up abruptly, walked up to Ed, put his hands on his shoulders, and kissed him. Long. And deep.

Ed looked a bit wide-eyed when Alfons stopped and stepped back, a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

"Would more of that do?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Yeah, that'll work."

"Glad to hear it."


End file.
